


What Has Been Lost

by ashleybenlove



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Big Four - Freeform, Community: disney_kink, Gen, Rapunzel's healing powers, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons, work a little too well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Eventually, the glow softened and they saw Jack Frost. But, instead of very pale skin, snow white hair, and blue eyes, he had fair skin, and brown hair and eyes.





	What Has Been Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in March 2014 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Rise of the Guardians/Brave/Tangled/How to Train Your Dragon. The Big Four are in Rapunzel's tower after a battle and Jack is injured. Rapunzel heals him, but it has the unintended effect of bringing Jack back to life."

Hiccup and Merida carried Jack into the tower, Rapunzel leading the way via that trusty hidden entrance that no longer was hidden. A frantic air surrounded the four young people (and the Night Fury that trailed behind them) as they got into the large main room of the tower. Jack was injured and time was of the essence. 

“Lay him on the floor,” Rapunzel said.

“Aye,” Hiccup and Merida replied. 

Merida and Hiccup carefully laid him down, groans coming from all three.

“Good, he’s alive,” Merida whispered, when she heard the groan from Jack.

“Technically, he’s already dead,” Hiccup replied.

“Hiccup!” Rapunzel chided shakily.

“Sorry, not funny right now,” Hiccup replied apologetically. He then addressed the black dragon, “Toothless, can you give us some light?”

The dragon let out a sound between a roar and a shriek as he shot at a stone wall, illuminating the room.

“Tell that giant cat to be quiet,” Jack muttered, but barely audible.

Toothless growled in annoyance; Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel all sighed in relief: at least he was talking.

Rapunzel sat down next to Jack and looked at his injuries. She then shooed Merida, Hiccup, and Toothless away from her, so she could have enough space.

The other three went over to a table. Setting her weapon (her bow and quiver full of arrows) onto the table first, Merida then hoisted herself onto the table and sat down, leaning against the wall, closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

Nearby Merida, on the floor, were Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup rested against the dragon’s side, listening to Toothless’ deep breathing, which given the current situation (worrying about Jack Frost) proved to immensely comforting to Hiccup. He patted Toothless’ head idly. 

Rapunzel placed her hair on Jack’s injuries and then began to sing:

“ _Flower, gleam, and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine  
Heal what has been hurt  
Change the Fates' design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine._”

Hiccup did not watch Rapunzel do the magic, having closed his eyes and listened to the dragon next to him breathe. 

But when Toothless growled and Merida exclaimed “Och! Hiccup look!” he opened his eyes and looked at Rapunzel and Jack. 

The glow of Rapunzel’s hair and its healing power had covered Jack Frost completely. They could barely see Rapunzel through the light.

Toothless continued to growl at the light, while Hiccup and Merida gaped at the light.

Eventually, the glow softened and they saw Jack Frost. But, instead of very pale skin, snow white hair, and blue eyes, he had fair skin, and brown hair and eyes.

Merida made another “Och!” sound.

“Uh… Jack? What happened to you?”

“What do ya mean, Hiccup?” Jack asked.

“You look different!” Merida exclaimed.

“What she said,” Hiccup replied.

Rapunzel showed Jack his reflection in a mirror.

“I looked like this when I was alive,” he whispered.

Merida sputtered in a language unfamiliar to her companions before she said, “How?!”

“My hair,” Rapunzel said, as if it was super obvious.

“The healing powers!” Hiccup exclaimed. 

Rapunzel nodded.

“So when it healed Jack’s injuries, it also reversed his death,” Hiccup said. “Huh.”

There was a pregnant pause while the four companions digested what had been said.

Rapunzel did not look surprised. 

“Does that mean you’re still a Guardian, Jack?” Merida asked.

Jack shrugged and then moved his hands to summon his wintery powers. 

Nothing happened.


End file.
